A Girl's Tale
by pokegirl5482
Summary: Katie is an outcast at her school. No one likes her and she's always picked on. She has a hard time accepting friends but when a terrible thing happens, she will have to accept and trust the 3 people she knows to save her parents from an insane murderer.


I sat at my desk daydreaming as normal. The teacher was talking and I sat in the back next to the window. I was the girl known as the loser,loner,weirdo,ect. No one liked me. I was different. I didn't wear a dress or expensive clothes. I liked reading,playing games, and writing. I make all C's in school and sit alone at lunch. The only thing was normal about me was that my family was rich. My mom was the famous movie star Miranda and my dad was a huge music producer named Henrey. As for me, well my name is Kathrine Lauren Gale. Everyone calls me Katie though. I go to Hollywood High. You know the normal rich kid school. So many stuck up kids, especially Christian. She is my natural enemy here. She is the queen of the populars and everyone is scared of her except for me. She dates the toughest guy in school and she thinks she is so great and beautiful. Ha! If she was than I would I would be dead. "Katherine please pay attention." I snapped out of my trance and gazed up at . had that usual gaze of annoyance. Her brown hair was sticking up everywhere and her bedazzled clothes made my eyes burn. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes ma'm." She pointed to the door and I gave a sigh. She didn't even say it anymore. I had gone down to the principal's office too many times to count. As I went in the principal gazed at me and sighed. "Kathrine what did you do now?" I shugged and sat down. "Heck if I know. doesn't even give me a chance anymore." The principal pulled out my file and set it on her desk in front of me. She pulled out my last report card. "Kathrine look at these grades. Do they look like good grades?" I shrugged. "There passing grades and I got one A." The principal gave a rough sigh. "Yes one A. You should have more. C's are not good Kathrine." "Ugh why not? I used to fail." "Yes I know. Look Kathrine I'll make it simple. You need to have at least an 80 in every class or I'll give your parents a call and you will be transferred." I stiffened. "Woah. Now hold up! My parents don't need to get in this. This my problem." The principal handed me the report card. "You have by the end of the semester." I tryed to speak again but she sent me out. I starred at the report card and gave a gulp. My parents didn't have a clue about my grades. They think I make all A's. I put the report card in my jean pocket and to the lunch room. Everyone was eating and sitting in their usual groups. I got my lunch and threw it away. I wasn't hungry. I sat down at my usual table alone. Christian walked over and I glared. "What the heck do you want?" She gave her snarky little smile. "Oh word is just going around that your getting kicked out of school. Thought i come see if its true." "Why would you care? You just scared that if I don't leave that your school will fall in my hands?" She laughed. "My school fall in your hands? Ha! Your an outcast. A loser. No one would follow you." I sighed in annoyance and turned away. Christian grabbed my arm. "Don't you turn away from me!" I slapped her hand away and got up meeting her eyes. "Keep your hands to yourself Christian. I'm not in the mood for your crap today." Christian stayed silent in shock and I shoved her out of my way. I went back to my dorm and sat on my bed. I glanced at the picture beside my bed and sighed. It was a picture of my parents and me. They would never be proud of me right now. I had lied to them for years now. I had told them I made all A's, that I had a lot of friends, and that I loved this school. It was all a lie. I just didn't want to disapoint them yet if I didn't improve my grades, they would find out the truth. I would need serious help but who to ask? Not even the nerds wanted anything to do with me. The speaker came on though and I gazed up. "Attention all students! Please report to the auditoruim. We have some new students to introduce." I got up and walked down to the auditoruim. I sat int he front row and gazed up at the principal. Beside her were 3 students. 2 girls and a guy. One girl was short with black hair in a pony tail and purple glasses on. The other girl was a little taller with long brown hair and crystal green eyes. The guy was the tallest of the three, he too had longer black hair. His eyes were a bright yellow, almost golden. I had to admit, he was cute. "Everyone I would like to introduce Jane Quartz, Margret Green, and Darkrai Grey." Everyone clapped and said welcome. I stayed silent. "As usual one student will be responsible for showing them around. This time it will be Kathrine Gale's turn." I blinked and raised an eyebrow. Who was she kidding. Me show them around without Christian causing trouble ya that wouldn't work. The principal motioned me up and with I grunt I walked on stage. I sighed and looked at them. "I'm Kathrine Gale. I'll be your tour guide around our wonderful Hollywood High." Jane raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound so excited to show us around." I stayed silent ignoring her comment. The principal smiled and pushed us off stage. We went out the back door and we started outside. I showed them all around the campus until dinner time. We walked into the cafeteria and I gave a annoyed grunt. Christian came over. She gave that fake welcome smile and her long blonde hair flipped back and she spoke in that fake nice voice. "Welcome! I'm Christian Smith. Daughter of Roger Smith, you know biggest industry owner in Georgia." Jane nodded. "Ya we know. Now can you please move. I just want to get dinner." Margret grabbed Jane's hand and gave a nervous smile. "Please don't mind my friend she doesn't understand how school works." I raised an eyebrow. Christian smiled. "Oh I see. Well Jane just so you know nerds sit over there." Jane satyed silent and Margret gave a nervous smile and walked past Christian to the dinner line pulling Jane with her. Christian then turned to Darkrai. "As for you, you can sit with me over at the popular table." Darkrai shook his head. "No thanks." I gazed at him surprised and Christian gave a gasp. "What? You don't want to sit me?" "No thanks. I'd rather sit with Kathrine." I froze. had he just said what I think he said? "Kathrine!? you want to sit with the weirdest and stupidest kid in school!?" I glared. "Stupidest? I have better grades than you!" Darkrai smiled. "Ya I want to see with her. I don't think she is stupid or weird." Christian rolled her eyes. "Well just remember you chose to be a loser." We went through the line and sat down. Margret and Jane joined us. "So what are you pulling?" All three looked at me surprised. "What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on. You all just decide to sit with me. The loser,weirdo, and outcast in the school." Darkrai smiled. "Ya pretty much Kathrine." I glared. No matter how cute this guy was. I didn't fall for his little smile act. "Its Katie and don't toy with me. I've gone to this school long enough to look past a few friendly smiles and fake friendships." Margret gave a gasp. "Fake friendship? We would never do that!" Darkrai laughed. "Calm down Margret. Look Katie I'm npt here to cause you trouble. I want to be your friend. Oh and just call me Dark." "Well look Dark. I don't need any friends. I'm just fine." Jane raised an eyebrow. "Really? The principal says we should help you improve your grades." I glared. "Oh so thats whats going on. The old principal thinks I need a tutor. Well no thanks. I don't need your sticken help." Dark laughed. "Oh come on. Don't say that. How do you know you don't want our help when you haven't given us a chance." Margret gave a nervous smile. "Ya we've had all A's and B's our whole lives." I gave a sigh. In reality I needed help so I really didn't have a choice. "Ok but don't think this means your my pals. Once I have all B's you guys can hit the bucket." Dark gave a smirk. "I think you'll change your mind about that someday." I glared and got up. "Don't be so sure buster." I walked to my room and headed to bed. Tomorrow was a break day and my first day of tutoring.


End file.
